persistent_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
Persistent History Wiki
About This wiki is intended to inform people about the server Persistent History. You can visit their site at: persistent-history.enjin.com. This wiki will only be released once all the major pages such as (Nations, Cities, Trade, etc.) are completed. What is Persistent History? Persistent History is a historical/alternative history roleplay server set in Early Modern Times. The map is a 1:1000 stretched projection of real life Europe and Northern Africa, as well as a separate map of North America and part of South America. Much of Persistent History revolves around roleplay, building and war. The website is an integral part of the server, just about as much as the server itself, with RP posts and new announcements being conducted there, as well as applications for nations and characters. Persistent History is founded by TugMcWilly, Teru, BlackGryph, Dominicann, and Ninja; and was originally meant to be an extension of their gaming guild, Victorian Steam Engineers. Persistent History is home to many countries, all of which you can find in the navigation below. Its rules play a decisive role in war, roleplay, and a host of other issues. Navigation for this wiki can be found in the below section and also in the header of the Persistent History wiki. Navigation See a Red Page? ''Add it!'' Before adding, try to make sure your page is aligned in alphabetical order. Thank you. Alliances: The Triumvirate | The Triple Syndicate | The 2nd Triumvirate |The Imperial Powers Countries: ''(By Alphabetical Order, Continent decided by location of capital with the exception of Genoa.)'' Africa: ''' Morocco | '''Asia: Persia | Saudia Europe: Circassia | Corsica |Croatia | Denmark | France | Genoa | Georgia | Greece |The German Empire | Italy | Modena | Netherlands | Ottoman Empire | Piedmont | Poland-Lithuania | Portugal | Prussia | Pruthenia | RFS | Russia | Saudia | Spain | Sweden| Switzerland | Tuscany | United Kingdom The Americas: Alaska | Brazil | British Carribean | Canada | Dutch Guyana | FrenchGuyana | Haiti | Hawaii | New Granada | New Spain | United States I Apache Native Tribes: Apache | Cherokee | Chickasaw | Choctaw | Comancheria | Creek | Seminole Former Nations: Austria | Belgium | Crimea | KnightsHospitaller | Kumukh | Lucca |Ragusa | Sahara Union | The North Italian Republic Misc. Events: Dissolution of the Papal States | Dutch Purchase of Belgium | The Russian Schism Organizations: Icelandic Pirates | Roski Plugins: Cannons | ChestShops | Dynmap | Factions | Gates | iConomy | Movecraft | Slimefun | Spartan | Towny Ranks: Owner | Developer | Manager | Administrator | Moderator | Helper | Donator | Player Rebellions: Crimean War of Independence |Croatian War of Independence | First Danish Rebellion | French Revolution | Greek War of Independence | Scottish Rebellion of 1777 | Second Danish Rebellion Roleplay Characters: (alphabetical order by last name; those with no last names go first) Joseph I | Erik Adolphus | Gustav Adophus | Julia Adolphus | Eleanor "Ellie" Augustus | George Augustus (George IV) | Oliver Augustus | Rose Augustus | Joséphine Beaufort | Jacqueline Boulanger | Lukas Hanson | Ainna Juvia | Alexander Krushchev | Svirdotus Kulmus | Vladimir Lenin | Alexandros Numerius | George Saadington | King Sebastian | James Sergio | Ezio Sornione | William Sors |Marcellio de Toutilini| Vladimir Trotsky | Vladimir Zhazda-Mesti Systems of Government: Facism | Absolute Monarchy | Constitutional Monarchy | Democratic Republic | Communism | Federal Republic | Absolute Democracy | Wars: First War of the Holy Roman Empire | The NIR War |The Great Italian War | The Great War | Second Great Northern War |Swiss-Piedmont War | Third Great Northern WarThird Great Northern War |First Greek Nationalist War Notable Families: The Adolphus Dynasty | The Augustus Family | Relatives of Saadamin Franklin | The Krushchev-Trotsky Family | The Travers Family Years: (Please use format shown in 1760 as a template) 1700's : 1760 | 1761 | 1762 | 1763 | 1764 | 1765 | 1766 | 1767 | 1768 | 1769 1770 | 1771 | 1772 | 1773 | 1774 | 1775 | 1776 | 1777 | 1778 | 1779 1780 | 1781 | 1782 | 1783 | 1784 | 1785 | 1786 | 1787 | 1788 | 1789 1790 | 1791 | 1792 | 1793 | 1794 | 1785 | 1796 | 1797 | 1798 | 1799 1800's : 1800 | 1801 | 1802 | 1803 | 1804 | 1805 | 1806 | 1807 | 1808 | 1809 1810 | 1811 | 1812 | 1813 | 1814 | 1815 | 1816 | 1817 | 1818 | 1819 1820 | 1821 | 1822 | 1823 | 1824 | 1825 | 1826 | 1827 | 1828 | 1829 Todo: * Alphabetize the entire navigation system. * Add a page for every nation with standard format. * Get a ''quality ''dynmap image for every country. (No cutoffs, external tabs & applications) Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Home Category:Navigation Category:Pages